icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Highway Hockey League
The Highway Hockey League is a senior Hockey League in Central Saskatchewan. There are currently 8 teams in the league. The League was formed in 1965-1966 with teams who originated from three different leagues, Lumsden from a league that went up #11 Highway to Kenaston, Bulyea and Strasbourg from the Loon Creek League and Drake and Govan from the Last Mountain League. Since 1965 there has been 24 centers that had teams participating in the league which started as the Highway 20 League, then later changed it's name to it's present one, Highway Hockey League. Championships Through the completion of the 2009-2010 season, here is a list of league championships won: Raymore Rockets - 9 Lumsden Monarchs - 6 Southey Marlins - 5 Strasbourg Maroons - 4 Avonlea Arrows - 3 Bethune Bulldogs - 2 Craik Warriors - 2 Cupar Canucks - 2 Dysart Blues - 2 Regina Molson Exports - 2 Drake Canucks - 1 Govan/Semans Clippers - 1 Ipsco Steelers - 1 Regina Mustangs - 1 Regina Voyageurs - 1 Westridge Bruins - 1 Wynyard Monarchs - 1 Timeline of teams (Dates from 1965 to 1984 are approximations based on narrative on league's history this information from the way it was wtitten in the article could be by decades. Information from 1984 to present is based on standings on archive page of league website) Bulyea (1965-????) Drake Canucks (1965-1966) moved to Long Lake League Govan (1965-1966) drop out Lumsden Monarchs (1965-Present) Strasbourg Maroons (1965-2006) Bethune Bulldogs (1966-1985) withdrew Piapot (1966-1980) Liberty/Imperial (1966-1970) moved to Holdfast Regina Mustangs/Regina Voyageurs (1966-1980) Craik Warriors (1970-????) Regina Canadians (1970-????) Ipsco Steelers (1970-1980) renamed Molson Exports Raymore Rockets (1970-Present) Holdfast (1970- moved back to Imperial Govan (1970-1972) played for 2 seasons Ipsco Molson Exports (1980-????) Moose Jaw (Early 1980s) Regina (Early 1980s) Westbridge Bruins (Early 1980s) Wilcox (Early 1980s) Indian Head (Early 1980s) Imperial (? -1984) joined Long Lake League Southey Marlins (1984-1994) took 1 year leave of absence Govan/Semans Wheat Kings (1984-1996) drop Govan from name Cupar Canucks (1985-Present) Dysart Blues (1985-1999) sit out for one season then fold Balcarres Broncs (1991-1994) join Qu’ Apelle Valley Hockey League Southey Marlins (1995-Present) Semans Wheat Kings (1996-2011) sit out for one season then fold Soo Line (1999-2000) listed on standings but may have been a typo Avonlea Arrows (2000-Present) Rouleau Ramblers (2000-2002) Bethune Bulldogs (2000-Present) Wynyard Monarchs (2002-Present) Strasbourg Maroons (2010-Present) League Seasons *1987-88 HHL Season *1988-89 HHL Season *1989-90 HHL Season *1990-91 HHL Season *1991-92 HHL Season *1992-93 HHL Season *1993-94 HHL Season *1994-95 HHL Season *1995-96 HHL Season *1996-97 HHL Season *1997-98 HHL Season *1998-99 HHL Season *1999-00 HHL Season *2000-01 HHL Season *2001-02 HHL Season *2002-03 HHL Season *2003-04 HHL Season *2004-05 HHL Season *2005-06 HHL Season *2006-07 HHL Season *2007-08 HHL Season *2008-09 HHL Season *2009-10 HHL Season *2010-11 HHL Season *2011-12 HHL Season *2012-13 HHL Season *2013-14 HHL Season *2014-15 HHL Season *2015-16 HHL Season *2016-17 HHL Season *2017-18 HHL Season *2018-19 HHL Season Links highwayhockey.ca http://web.archive.org/web/20140517155238/http://highwayhockey.ca/ http://highwayhockey.ca/archive?q=standings-archive (has standings from 1987-88 to 2011-12 Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Saskatchewan Senior Hockey leagues Category:Highway Hockey League